User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 5: Is This Really Sport?
Rock: And that’s how I came here. Antenna: Wow, that’s dark. Rock: Yeah. Antenna: Same as Acid Ball. Acid Ball: Yeah, Lava Ball even though I died. Poor Lava Ball. Metal Ball: And that’s how you do that math problem. I think. Pi: It’s wrong, but at least you tried. Zeetay: Isn’t is time for elimination? Youtube: Yeah! Elimination Time Youtube: Team Refrigerators! Get your feet over here! Globe: Ok. Youtube: We got 2 votes this time. I will give cakes to everyone who is safe. Zeetay: I’m nervous. Red: Why? Zeetay: Because I feel like all the votes are for me. Youtube: Well, Zeetay, you are right. Goodbye. Zeetay: Well, bye. At least I had a great time here. Challenge Youtube: This challenge is similar to another show. Is getting water and putting it on the tank. But you need to fill from up these stairs to that platform. And when the tank is filled, one contestant will put on a rope to jump from the platform into the tank and catch a key. Then, you will open 5 chest, that has 1 ball each one. And then hit the target with the balls. Easy as cake. Ammonite: I wouldn’t say easy. Youtube: Oh, well, choose 5 teammates to jump from the platform. Toilet Paper: Ok, So, Pentagon, Machete, Metal Ball, WFOR and me will jump and catch the key. Pentagon: But I’m not water proof. Toilet Paper: Don’t worry, you can do this. Pentagon: Well, yeah, I can survive water. But what about you? Toilet Paper: Don’t worry, I will survive. Globe: I choose Red, Refrigerator, Plastic, Spear and me. Pole: Horn, Pipe, Ammonite, Sign and me. Youtube: Ready? Go! Machete: Wow, we are going fast. Horn: We filled the water. Pole: How? Horn: Bucket can summon water. Bucket: That’s my speciality. Pole: That isn’t good logic, but, ok. Horn: Hop! Red: I got the key! Globe: Great! Now go! Pentagon: Almost faints from the water. I don’t feel good. Toilet Paper: Stay here. You need to rest. Pentagon: Ok. Toilet Paper: Machete, is your turn. Machete: Ok. Some time. Pi: Toilet Paper! Toilet Paper: What? Pi: The Laid Backs won. Toilet Paper: Ok. Pi: And we are losing! Toilet Paper: Well, let’s get moving!. WFOR: Ok! Toilet Paper: Trow the key to Pi! WFOR: throws key to Pi and Pi catch its. Empanada: Good catch. Pi: Thanks. Toilet Paper: Ok, my turn. Machete: Wait, why don’t we choose another person. Toilet Paper: While she puts on the rope. Machete, we don’t have time. Machete: No, we can choose another person! Please! Toilet Paper: Machete, why are you acting like this? Machete: Because you can die! It is dangerous. Toilet Paper: Even if it’s dangerous, I need to do it. Machete: But, is it worthy? Toilet Paper: Yes, Machete, it is. Machete: Be careful. Toilet Paper: I think you mean try not to die. Machete: Well, yeah. Toilet Paper: But, thanks. Toilet Paper And Machete hugs each other. Toilet Paper: I will be alright. Jumps to the tank. She tries to get the key while struggling because she’s getting weaker. She grabs the key and faints a little. Machete: Pull her up! Baseball Bat: Ok. Baseball Bat and Machete pulls her up. Machete puts Toilet Paper on his hand and gives the key to Brick. Machete goes to the infirmary. Machete: Cure her! Youtube: I mean, I can recover her. Machete: But it doesn’t feel like she is herself when she’s recovered. Youtube: That doesn’t make sense. Machete: Just cure her!! Pi: Oh no. We are going to lose. WFOR: No, we are not! Refrigerator and WFOR throws the ball at the same time. But WFOR’s ball doesn’t hit the target, making the Baseball Crew lose. Toilet Paper: Ugh, what happened? Machete: We lost. Toilet Paper: Well, it was time for us to lose. WFOR: Oh no, it was all my fault. Gold Bar: Don’t worry about it, everyone makes mistake. Skin: Yeah. Baseball Crew Toilet Paper Pentagon Gold Bar WFOR Pi Empanada Spike Baseball Bat Brick Machete Bandy Metal Ball Skin Torch Coal Gift Antenna Rock Acid Ball Stinger Globe: Bone. Bone: Huh? Oh, hey Globe. Globe: I want to talk with you. Category:Blog posts